


In the Haze of the Morning

by Kayden_Witch_Vigilante



Series: The Comfort of the Dark (Kayden, Mairon & Melkor) [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, i have no idea how to tag this, makes having morning sex a challenge, no idea why, the trio are trying to be secret about their poly relationship, this is a thing now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayden_Witch_Vigilante/pseuds/Kayden_Witch_Vigilante
Summary: The Angband trio enjoy some early morning sex......for a while





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This kept distracting me from their main fic so here's and early morning smut drabble. Enjoy~
> 
> PS. this is my first time writing smut, so I have no idea how good it is

It was a hazy morning, as is often was in Angband. Kayden breathed deeply, feeling something deep inside of her thrum at the familiar scents surrounding her. The touches were both unsurprising and and somewhat strange, though she thought that might be because she was usually up and gone from the bedroom before the other two woke up.

“Good morning Fury,” the voice from her left said, tone low and dangerously smooth, as the owner pressed kissed onto her shoulder and arm.

“How are you feeling?” they second voice asked, the tone also low but more sultry, as the owner trailed their fingers down and across her back, giving a brief massage in places as they moved.

Kayden hummed and smiled, feeling the man on her left move her hair out of the way to place kisses on her neck. Stretching languidly, looking almost cat like, she barely opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of Melkor, chest barred and on his side, smirking at her.

Aware she was staring, Kayden smirked at him when he spoke, “Enjoying the view Champion?”

Smirking as well, Kayden reached out and traced his face, before running her fingers down his neck and chest. She was brought out of her gaze when teeth nipped her shoulder. Rolling onto her other side, Kayden smiled up at Mairon, with slightly to much teeth to look as innocent as she had hoped, “Yes commander?” she asked, her tone lower and voice sounding like she was purring.

He matched her smile and lowered himself so that his face was mere inches from hers and breathed out, “Do I have your attention now?” before kissing her. It was passionate, but slow and drawn out, with the edges of the morning stillness clinging to it.

Moaning quietly into the kiss, Kayden tangled one of her hands into his hair, and felt him do the same while his other hand gripped her waist gently. Letting him lead, Kayden enjoyed the slow pace of the mornings activities and let her other hand find Melkors. Moving to be barely away from her, Melkor hummed at the sight of his two lovers and began to trail kisses and bites down Kaydens neck and shoulder.

Running his hand down her body, Melkor growled low in delight when he slipped two of his fingers into her with ease, “Excited for this already love?” he teased, moving down to nip her hips.

Laughing into Mairons lips, she looked at Melkor, “It is often hard to not be excited when you both act like this.” she said softly, before a teasing gleam shined in her eyes, “Although, I can not do another round of our fun last night. I feel quite sore from it actually.”

Both Ainur purred at the confession and nuzzled their faces against her; Melkor at her hip and thigh, and Mairon at her neck. Melkor gave her wicked grin and spread her legs as he licked his lips and murmured, “We’ll be easy this time love,” before flicking his tongue against her clit.

Kayden gasped and tightened her grip in Mairons hair for a few seconds before relaxing into the feeling of her lovers touches. Two lords worked in harmony, Mairon content to kiss and bite her neck and chest while Melkor focused intently on his oral administrations, his hands gripping her hips and thighs tightly while letting a low, constant growling noise at the gasps and moans coming from Kayden.

“My loves you spoil me far to much,” Kayden panted, fingers curling and uncurling reflexively in both of their hair as she tried to control her arousal. “Melkor it won’t be long now,” she tried to warn, when Melkor increased his efforts, smirk evident in his eyes when he looked up at her. Unable to help herself, Kaydens hips jerked forward and lifted off the bed in pleasure, her climax hitting her very intensely.

Tension leaving her body, Kayden looked down at both of her lovers and gave them a lazy smile while moving their hair out of their faces. Grinning up at her, Melkor moved up and kissed her passionately, before rolling onto his side again, while Mairon mirrored the actions. 

Before they could do anything else, a loud sharp knock sounded on Melkor’s door, “My lord Melkor? We have a slight issue.” came the voice of an orc from the other side.

Groaning, Melkor rolled of the bed and threw his robe on, ignoring the low whistles of appreciation from the two left on the bed. Opening the door just enough, Melkor glared at the orc, “What is it?” he ground out.

“Ah...um..we cannot find the Champion?” The shake in orcs voice could be heard by the two on the bed who were holding in their laughter until Kayden was mentioned. The three all stiffened and Kayden quickly, but quietly slipped out of the bed and put her clothes on. Going through the window, she caught Melkor say, “Try the Library or the training grounds. And make sure to look up,” before she made her way to the training grounds.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a quiet day with nothing much for Kayden to do. Wandering around the fortress, she ended up near the baths, and decided that everything could function without her as she made her way to the more glamorous and private section. The baths that were in large, and specialized rooms for each of the higher ups. A few thralls quickly filled the tub before leaving Kayden to undress and soak. With her eyes closed, she had no idea how long she had been in the water when a low growling sound filled her ears.

“I will never get tired of this sight,” a familiar voice said as a hand curled around her neck while the other grasped her hand.

Gasping from the difference in temperature, Kayden opened her eyes slowly and smirked at Melkor, “Well, be that as it may, I do think my lord should join me. Your skin in so cold after all,” she teased, moving forward enough that he had plenty of room to in behind her.

He quickly shed his robes and joined her, pulling her flush against him and nipping at her ear. Purring, he ran his hands over her thighs, “I can think of a much more fun way to warm up. What do you say?”

Humming in agreement, she gave him a wicked look and ground against him, “I would prefer to be clean and out of the tub my lord, but I’m sure you can figure something out,” she teased, turning her head to kiss his jaw.

Rumbling with laughter, he nibbled and kissed up and down her neck as his fingers soon pushed into her. He moved slowly, teasing her with each touch and movement, purring and growling when she breathed his name. Thrusting his fingers, he watched as she squirmed at the sensations, her eyes hooded in pleasure as he increased his pace. Biting her neck, he purred against her skin, “Cum for me.”

She gasped and squirmed at the command, panting slightly from the feeling of her arousal building. Looking at him, she grinned and teased, “You’re going to have to work harder if you want me to cum.” He growled at the challenge and turned her around. Wrapping her legs around him,he stood up and out of the bath, pressing her against one of the cupboard doors.

Kissing her roughly and delighting at her moans, Melkor thrust into her, growling when she arched her back at the feeling. Nipping her lips, he set a fast pace and felt his song roar as it entwined with hers and he could feel her pleasure. It didn’t take long before Kayden gasped and stilled, her orgasm rolling through her as Melkor slowed his pace. The feeling was short lived when a sharp knock sounded. Growling in displeasure, Melkor set Kayden down and kissed her passionately before redressing and leaving the room from the way he came in.

Settling back into the bath, Kayden spoke, “What is it?”

The servant who had helped her poked their head in, “Do you need anything Champion?”

“Actually, if the water could be warmed again, that would be delightful,” she said, biting her lip to stop from laughing when she felt Melkor grumbling through their song.


End file.
